


The Bears Ain't Got Nothing on This

by silverotter (hooraytheweird)



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Other, yuletide rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooraytheweird/pseuds/silverotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see each other frequently, but nothing compares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bears Ain't Got Nothing on This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/gifts).



> Erm. You mentioned in chat you'd like to see Panic/Flail anthropomorfic, so...here it is.
> 
> Big shoutout to TLvop, who saved my butt with run-on paragraphs.

They see each other frequently. In fact, between college students, politicians, and Hollywood, they have a near perpetual relationship. But even the most desperate, coked-up agent chained to a peeling Formica desk on the edge of West Hollywood can't compare to this. The heady rush of nearly two thousand people losing their minds in near synchronous is something that only comes around once a year. An electric explosion of anxiety which fuses the two of them together in a glorious metamorphosis, and for a time, they are perfect.

They are flanick.

But all too soon it's the 25th, and the anxiety slowly dissipates. It leaves a limp sag where once was glory, and two verbs who must face the melancholy music: the sad reality of nearly a whole year of knowing what they could be, and knowing they can't have it.

Until December rolls round again, and that static-y tingle sparks through the air once more. _Flanick._


End file.
